


Master Post for the 2017 HAVEN Advent Calendar Project

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Haven (TV), Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Haven Advent 2017, Haven Advent Calendar 2017, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Troubles (Haven), Troubles (Haven)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: This post will have the link to each contribution to the Haven Advent Calendar of winter 2017.





	Master Post for the 2017 HAVEN Advent Calendar Project

YEAR 2017

* December 1st: **If you were to ask for anything… “Dear Santa, for Christmas, I…”** - [Christmas wishes come true](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12858879) by [Salazar Tipton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton) (Nathan/Duke, Audrey)

                                                                                                                                 -  [Dear Santa for Christmas I want...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12910752) by [Spanked by Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike) (young Nathan, young Duke, young Julia, Nate parents)

* December 2nd: **Christmas Scrooge, Christmas Blues**      -    [Things unsaid](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/works/12890445) by [Grey Haven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven) (Nathan/Duke, Garland)

* December 3rd: **How can it be wrong when it feels so right?**      -

* December 4th: **"God dammit, you are ridiculous!"**      - Beautiful art from [LeksiKomTrikru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeksiKomTrikru/pseuds/LeksiKomTrikru) titled [New Traditions](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/168192061823/s5HakWnM) (Nathan/Audrey/Duke/Jennifer)

* December 5th: **Standing out from the stack was this small hand-written envelope**      -  [Leaving the past behind](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/works/12922785) by [GreyHaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven) (Nathan/Duke)

* December 6th: **In the Mood to cause troubles**      -   [In the mood to cause troubles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12939636) by [Spanked by Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike) (prankster Duke, Duke/Audrey/Nathan)

* December 7th: **I've woken up a monster!**      -   [Coffee in Bed](https://spankedbyspike.tumblr.com/post/168290075327/happy-december-quick-prompt-i-filled-for-the) GIF by [Spanked by Spike](https://spankedbyspike.tumblr.com/) (Nathan/Audrey)

* December 8th:  **Domesticity in all it's guilty pleasure glory**      -    [Cleanliness, next to...](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/works/12941430) by [KaelsMiscellany](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany)

* December 9th: **Were you ever going to tell me?**      - [Were you ever going to tell me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12959358) by [CookieDoughMe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe) (Duke/Nathan)

* December 10th: **Not just in Teenage vampire stories...**      -

*December 11th: **Is that a date? Are you trying to seduce me? Gagging on Romance...**      -

* December 12th: **The pack mentality**      - [Christmas Wish](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/works/12992337) by [YumeArashi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi) (Duke/Audrey/Nathan and the members of the Werewolf pack)

                                                               -  [Dog Day Afternoon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12992871) by [Jadzibelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/pseuds/Jadzibelle) (case fic with Audrey, Duke and Nathan)

* December 13th: **I know I miss her/him too but she/he is just a phone call away**     -

* December 14th: **Apparently, I can still be surprised!**      -

*December 15th: **I've been doing some thinking, dreaming, drinking, lately..**.     -  [Liquid Courage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12733731/chapters/29036613) by [Fragile Little Tea Cup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup)

* December 16th: **Caught by surprise... Equal Opportunity Troubles**     -

* December 17th: **You have never watched? read? listened to that? How dare you! Let's fix that slight!**    -   [Genuine Article ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13048560?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_139973193)by [KaelsMiscellany](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany)

* December 18th: **Our game of fugitive actually turned into a cop chase** -

* December 19th: **An alternate universe shocker that makes the adventure of a lifetime**    -

* December 20th: **It's not always expressed in words, you can act tough, hid behind sarcasm, but I can see how broken you are...**    -  [Christmas Present](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar/works/13078851) by [GreyHaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven)                                            

* December 21st: **I can't believe I got sick/hurt just in time for the holidays**    -

* December 22nd: **I've tried, and after everything, I still choose you**    -  [Love Languages](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13096809) by [Jadzibelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/pseuds/Jadzibelle)

* December 23rd: **It's not old, it's loved!**  -

* December 24th: **Life without you would be like pancakes without syrup**    -

* December 25th: **A feast for the senses**  -

* December 26th: Bonus Entry -

* December 27th: **Song Fic**    - [The Jarring of my Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/works/13165479) by [SpankedbySpike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike)

* December 28th: Bonus Entry   -

* December 29th: Bonus Entry   -

* December 30th:  **Bonus Entry**  - [A Ghost in the Machine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13178580) by [SpankedbySpike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike)

* December 31st: **I always overthink things, let me do something thoughtless for once in my life**    -

 


End file.
